Typical
by Emma-the-Great0
Summary: Their summer has ended and it's back to Hogwarts they go. But with the upcoming school year comes new complications: new relationships, love triangles, difficult professors, and general drama that could make or break their friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**POV: Ginny**

The sun was just setting behind the burrow as I lay on my back under the shade of an old oak tree. Tomorrow school started, ended the most fun summer I have ever had. Never a dull moment past since Harry and Hermione moved in; late night exploring, travelling in muggle towns, adventuring whenever possible.

"Ginny dear!" mum hollers waking me from my day dream, "Have you finished packing your bags love?" I return to reality, my summer was over and I had to get over it and head back to Hogwarts again. Inside the burrow disaster has struck. The house is more of a mess than normal; clothes constantly in the washer, trunks scattering the halls, too many people trying to do their own thing. That's what happened when nine people are living in the same house.

"Watch out Ginny", calls Fred as he frantically runs around me.

"Incoming", shouted George who was feet behind him.

"I'm going to kill you guys", cursed Ron charging after them. I cautiously start climbing the stairs.

"Pardon me Ginny", Hermione said politely carrying a trunk down from our shared room.

"Do you need a hand?" I ask.

"Thanks, but I can manage", she declined. I turned the corner to the bathroom when I nearly knocked heads with Harry.

"Oh Ginny are you all right?" Harry asked fumbling to put his glasses back on, "I didn't see you coming."

"It's alright I wasn't watching were I was going either", I laugh it off. Silence comes between us. I want to say something, but my body is frozen.

After a few second Harry chimes in, "Ah well I'm just going to slide by you"; he puts his hands on both of my forearms, my whole body tense. He slowly squeezed past me in the cramped hallway. Suddenly I exhaled all of the air in my system, not realizing I had been holding my breath. In the bathroom I toss some water on my face and wash my hands. My heart is still fluttering from when he held my arms. It's such a school girl fantasy, falling for my brother's best friend, but it is just so easy. In my room I finish putting all my new books and my freshly washed robes, including other odds and ends.

"Dinner is ready!" mum hollers up the stairs. Nine people crammed around a small dining room table, while heaping plates of Shepherd's pie, garden salad, mashed potatoes, biscuits with raspberry jelly, and rice pudding. It's like we are feeding a small army, which is actually quite true. While mum goes on nagging everyone about finishing packing and about what time we need to leave by so everyone needs to be up by such and such time.

Dad goes on about this neat invention that someone brought in to his department today, it's rectangular in shape and when programmed it can tell you how to get places, "And the best part it's called a Global Positioning System or GPS! How fascinating. What will these muggles think of next?" Fred and George are whispering back and forth, scheming something or other I am sure will take effect after dinner. I scoop another spoonful of potatoes into my mouth, and eavesdrop on Hermione, Ron, and Harry's conversation.

"We can't be out too late tonight though", Hermione insists.

"Why?" Ron persists, "We can sleep on the train tomorrow".

"He has a point Hermione", Harry nods.

"Fine, but if we get busted I am so blaming the two of you", she scoffs. After a second she asks, "Can't we invite Ginny to come?" My ears perk up at the sound of my name.

"Yeah, I bet she would have fun", Ron says winking at Harry.

"Shut up Ron, "retorts Harry his cheeks slightly redden. His reaction to Ron's comment makes me grin.

"You boys are useless. I will just ask her myself after dinner", Hermione sighs. When dinner is over and everyone heads off to do their own thing Hermione asks me to give her a hand with the dishes.

"Of course", I nod my excitement bubbling.

"I'm not sure if you over heard, but we, as in Ron, Harry, and I, are planning an end of the summer last adventure. Would you like to come?"

"Well yes, but where are you going?"

"A muggle carnival".

"Really!?" I exclaim.

"Shhh keep your voice down", Hermione shushes me.

"Oh sorry", I whisper, "But I would love love love to come with! I've always wanted to go to a carnival".

"Good, just be dressed and ready to go before everyone goes to sleep. Then no one will notice when we leave", she winks. I skip up the stairs into my room. _What to wear? What to wear?_ I dig in the back of my closet. _I haven't worn this shirt yet, and they match perfectly with my maroon shorts._

"Hermione!" I call.

"Yes?" she answers.

"Will this work for the…" I pause and force my voice to a whisper, "The carnival". I twirl showing off my white and black horizontally striped shirt, and the maroon shorts.

"Very cute, I think he will like what he sees", Hermione hints. I blush. "Okay what do you think about this?" She holds up a white v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of black shorts with peach floral print.

"It's very you", I inform her.

"Is that good?"

"Well yes, it's sophisticated and elegant. Perfect for you", I smile.

"I'm going to go change, then could you help me fix my hair?" she asks.

I roll my eyes teasing, "I suppose". Twenty minutes later we tiptoe down the stairs where the boys are already waiting for us.

"Ow ow look at these fine ladies!" Ron cheers, "We are a couple of lucky men aren't we Harry?"

"We certainly are Ron, we certainly are", Harry smiled, "Well ladies are you ready to go?"

"I think so, just let me grab my shoes", says Hermione. Standing next to the guys I can't help but notice how nice they both look. Even Ron, though his hair is still messy, his clothes are newly washed. His white shirt hem stick out from the bottom of his grey hoodie, and covers the top of his denim jeans. All of it matches his fiery red hair; which I know from experience is oh so hard to do. Harry on the other hand looks exceptionally handsome, but maybe that's bias of me. From head to toe everything looks pristine. His royal purple v-neck shirt with medium wash denim jeans and his black hooded leather jacket looks so contemporary. I probably would have kept staring, but Hermione tapped me out of my trance.

"So I'll take Hermione, and you'll follow behind with Ginny", Harry states, "Okay let's do this". He took Hermione's hand and led her to the fireplace, threw the floo powder in, and instantly disappeared. We followed close behind them. We land in a semi-open field next to a brightly light, noisy carnival; and it was all I could have hope it would be.

"Where do you guys want to do first?" Hermione asks.

"Let's go to the rollercoaster area!" I grin ear to ear. Two, four, five, eight rides later we were all happy and hungry, despite having eaten only three hours ago.

"Muggle carnivals are so amazing!" I exclaim taking a large bite of bubble gum pink cotton candy.

"I can't believe this is our first one", says Ron throw a kernel of popcorn into the air and catching it into his mouth.

"And certainly not our last", Harry chimes in.

"Here, here!" we cheer in unisons.

"Why don't we walk around for a bit and let our food settle", Hermione suggested throwing her candied apple wrapper away.

"That's probably a good idea", I agree. We stroll past all the carnival games, and the food vendors.

"I can't believe that I've never experienced something like this before", I stammer trying to make conversation with Harry.

"Me too", he responds.

"What was your favorite ride?"

"I really liked the one that went upside down; I thought that was a fun twist".

"Yeah?" I smile, "That was my favorite one too. I'm not a terribly huge fan of the ones that spin".

Harry laughs, "I would have to agree". A cool breeze stirred the leaves and sent chills down my spine. "Oh are you cold?" he asked concerned. Before I could even answer Harry had unzipped his jacket and gently wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you", I smile pulling the jacket tighter around me. I can smell his cologne surrounding me, overwhelming my senses. From the corner of my eye I see Harry elbow Ron in the side and give him the 'Are you daft? Its cold gives her your hoodie' look. Ron nods finally understanding.

"Here Hermione", he pulls his sweatshirt over his head and hands it to her; "I don't want you to be cold".

"Oh Ronald how thoughtful", Hermione thanked him slipping in over her head; "We should go on the Ferris wheel." The group nods in agreement.

"It would be a perfect way to end the night", I agree.

"Alright let's do it", Harry nods. Knowing my brother he is going to try and sit next to Hermione, which is fine because then I'll get to sit next to Harry. _Maybe this is my chance to tell him how I feel._


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Harry**

 _I know I should be having fun, but she makes me so damn nervous._ I shake my head and try to regain my confidence. _You got this you just have to tell her how you feel._ We board the Ferris wheel, Hermione, and Ron in the pink seat ahead of us.

"Arms up", a slender man whose name tag read Tony told us as he set the metal safety bar down.

"Oh wow", Ginny exclaims, "This view is just incredible". I try to be sly and scoot just a few inches closer.

"I would definitely agree", I reply looking more at her than at the surrounding scenery. Her small hand is so delicately resting on the safety bar. _You can do this Harry, stop being acting so pathetic. …3...2…1._ I reach my hand cautiously towards hers and place it gently so the palm of my hand is resting on the top of her hand. Slowly our fingers intertwine. Ginny looks up with her big brown eyes and gives me the most adorable smile. She takes hold of my hand and moves it around her thin frame onto her shoulder, and slides a few inches closer to me so our legs are touching. From there she leans her head against my shoulder. A small sigh of relief floods from my body. This is what I would call pretty close to perfect. For the remainder of the ride we sit in silence, but not an eerie, uncomfortable silence. It's an enjoyable silence, one where the moment is perfect so there is no need to fill it with words.

"I don't want this ride to end", Ginny says breaking the silences.

"To be honest, I don't either", I respond, "It took me this long to make this move, it might be awhile before I make another". I laugh, which makes her laugh.

"If I were you I would consider doing it sooner than later", Ginny winks. The Ferris wheel had to make its final lap sooner or later. So Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I continued walking on. Ginny and Hermione were walking ahead of us, gossiping probably about what went down on the carnival ride.

"Did you do it?" Ron asks.

"Actually yes", I inform him.

"Dude really!" Ron exclaim.

"Why so surprised?"

"I totally thought you were going to bail".

"Wow thanks a lot, pal", I roll my eyes.

"Hey hey hey how long have you had feelings for Ginny?"

"Well, awhile I suppose".

"And how many opportunities did you have to make a move?"

"Being that we currently live at the same residences… a lot", I frown.

"Eh don't worry too much about it", Ron says using his hand to metaphorically brush the notion away, "You made a move now and that is all that matters".

"Yeah", I solemnly smile, "How about you slugger?"

"Uh no not really", he says sheepishly, "I tried, but well I chickened out".

"That's rough man", I pat him on the back, "You'll get her next time". I laugh.

"Oh come on dude", Ron laughs, "Not cool". The girls have stopped walking and are waiting for us to catch up. "Go get 'em tiger", Ron whispers to me and nudges me a few steps forward. Hands in my pockets I stroll towards the ladies.

"Lovely for you to catch up Harry", Hermione teases, "Is your cohort going to join us?"

"Uh I believe so", I tell her.

"Well you two go ahead, I'll wait for Ron", Hermione urges us. From the corner of my eye, I can see Hermione wink at Ginny. I brush past Hermione straight to Ginny.

"Long time no see" , she grins.

"Yes indeed", I say as I offer her my arm which she takes in a heartbeat. Arms linked we walk to the sidewalk and from there we walk to a secluded forest to apparate back to the burrow.

Ron and Hermione race to the burrow in hushed laughter.

"I had a fun time tonight with you, Harry!" Ginny smiles.

"I did too", I grin back at her, "We should do it again sometime".

"I agree", she nods. Another silence falls upon us and we walking to the house. Upon arrival in the front door, we are confronted by a concerned Arthur Weasley, a beaming Fred and George Weasley, a sheepish Ron Weasley, an embarrassed Hermione Granger, and a furious, steam shooting out her ears angry Molly Weasley. Ginny' s face suddenly drained of all its usually porcelain glow, and I felt my eyes widen I fear.

There was silence in the room until Molly raised her shrill voice, "Everyone to bed! Except you four!" She points at us. "Couch now", she glares at us.

She paces back and forth in front of us, muttering to herself or maybe to us. Either way, we can't hear her. "How can you all be so irresponsible? How can you just sneak off without telling anyone? You could have exposed yourself to muggles? You could have been kidnapped or worse", she shudders at the notion.

"But none of that happened", I spoke up.

Molly takes a deep breath, "You know what I don't have time for this. I need sleep. I expect to see each of you up and ready to go no later than half past seven. Good night!"

Ron lets out a sigh, "Oi Harry I thought she was going to take off your head".

"I don't know why you said anything," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Either way you said it and Molly didn't hurt you. I am going to get ready for bed. Want to walk with me, Ronald?"

"Yeah sure", Ron tells her, "Harry you got lucky." They march up the stairs leaving Ginny and I alone on the couch.

"Jesus Harry do you have a death wish", Ginny exclaimed.

"I seriously don't know what I was thinking", I tell her.

"Well I'm glad she didn't blow up on you", Ginny remarks.

"Yeah me too". Another tensioned filled silence fell between us. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I turned to face Ginny and cupping the side of her face I pulled her closer to me. I pause, waiting for Ginny to give me a signal that it's okay. Impatiently I take her slight grin as permission and press my lips against hers. In response, Ginny grabs onto my lower back and the side of my face, pulling me closer to her. The kiss starts simple before exploding into something more passionate, filled with desire. Moving as one we fall onto the couch, Ginny's small body pressed underneath mine. Electricity flowed between our mouths, my hands reach all over her body; up and down her curves, down the back of her thigh, and in her flowing crimson hair. Her finger traced along my back, up my neck, and through my hair. Lips locked, tongues invading each other's mouths. The kiss growing more and more intimate, Ginny's hand tucking at the hem of my t-shirt. Breaking our kiss, I reach my hands over my head and pull my shirt off in one quick motion. Her delicate fingers tracing the grooves of my shoulders and the curve of my spine, sending chills throughout my body. I look at her for a moment before diving back into the kiss, starting at her lips, then the right side of her neck, the whole time working my hand up her back under her shirt; she let out a small gasp. I continued on to the skin revealed about the collar of her shirt, to the opposite side of her neck, and finally back to her mouth. A jolt of electricity shoots through as Ginny's smooth tongue traced the inside of my bottom lip. The kiss intensifying, until Ginny pushing into me too hard and I lost my balance. Together we rolled off the couch and onto the hardwood floor.

"Oh, my Harry are you okay?" Ginny asks from on top of me.

My back stings against the cold floor, but I simply tell her, "I'm fine. I'd rather you land on me versus the other way around". Ginny sits up, straddling my hips. I push myself onto my elbows. "So what now?"

"I don't know", Ginny shrugs, "Maybe just the two of us could hang out sometime?"

"Like a date?" I ask.

"Yeah like a date?" she smiles.

"Well, we can do that".

"I can't wait", Ginny says still beaming. I can't help but smile back. "I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight Harry". She bends over and kisses me softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Ginny", I say as she gets up and walking away. I lay there for a few more minutes on the cool surface. All I could think was _damn._


	3. Chapter 3

POV Hermione

Waking up at seven was normal for me, so even after the late night, I rose just like normal. After showering, and detangling my twisted curls I put a tee and jean shorts and bring the rest of my bags downstairs. Molly in happily humming in the kitchen making heaping plates of eggs and sausage along with toast. "Good morning dear", she says, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Thank you Molly", I respond, "How about you?"

"Surprisingly well despite last night's events".

"Ah, again I am very sorry".

"Don't worry. I should expect this kind of behavior from a group of fun-loving teens. I mean I've already gone through it four times already I should be used to it", she sighs, "Come here Hermione and fix yourself a plate. It's hot so be careful, but it's better than waiting till the boys pick through it all".

"Thank you Molly", I smile. Slowly the rest of the household joins us. Trunks pile up in the entry way. Around seven thirty we load up in the Weasley's new station wagon and drive to King's Cross Station.

"Now are you sure you six have everything?"Molly asks for the fifth time.

"Yes mum", Fred nods.

"Mum we need to start boarding the train", Ron tells her.

"Alright alright". She goes down the line kiss each of us on the forehead and making the ones that are too tall bend down so she can. "Okay well be safe", Molly calls as we board the train.

"Love you mum!" Fred and George yell back in unisons.

"I love you mum! See you soon!" Ginny hugs her mum.

"Thank you so much Molly!" I say hugging her.

"Love you mum", calls Ron.

"Thanks for everything Molly", Harry thanks her.

On the train, we sit the four of us in a cabin. Harry and Ginny are sitting next to each other, looking lovingly at each other. _They are just so dang happy together. I'm surprised they haven't gotten together sooner_. Ron and I were talking until he slowly dozed off on my shoulder. Feeling like an awkward third wheel I carefully lean Ron against the window of the cabin and I walk out the door. I don't make it more than a few steps before I nearly bounce off another person.

"Hey watch it", the Slytherin boy, "Oh Granger. Nice to see you. I see summer has been kind to you". He smirks.

"Malfoy, nice to see you too… I suppose", I say smugly.

"Ooo Granger. Touché, but I like the attitude", he says. I roll my eyes. As much as I hate to admit it summer has been kind to him also. His normally porcelain skin has gained some pigment, his hair is no longer its usual slicked back self now it falls semi-purposely messy over his forehead. He got taller, and broader although still lean he has built to him. I regret thinking it, but he's not half bad. _If only he didn't talk… he would be perfect._ "Granger do you have somewhere to be or do you want me to stand like this all day?" Malfoy snaps.

"What?" I ask out of my daydream. Malfoy smirks and gives me a flirty wink before heading back into his cabin. _Stupid, stupid_ I tell myself _. So stupid._ Lazily I direct my body back towards my cabin.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked me once I got back.

"I went for a walk, saw some old friends", I explain casually, "No big deal".

"Well alright", he nods suspiciously and him and Ginny resume conversation. Gently I tap Ron on the arm.

"Oh hey Hermione sorry I must have fallen asleep", he responds groggily.

"It's alright. I just wanted you to be awake when we get to school", I tell him, "I also wanted a little company".

"Yeah what about?"

"I dunno a casual conversation. Any suggestions?"

"How about where our first date should be?" he says yawning.

"What?"

"I said.."

"No, I heard what you said, but are you serious?"

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Ron responds more awake, "If it's not that's fine".

I laugh, "Yes Ronald I would be honored to go on a date with you".

"Phew", he lets out a sigh, "Take that Harry".

"Take what Ron?" Harry asks.

"I have a date".

"Yeah?" Harry responds, "Well so do I".

"Wait when did that happen?" I ask.

Ginny smiles, "Last night". Harry winked at her. _I missed something last night._

"Guys look we're here!" Ron shouts. Hogwarts looks just as spectacular as it always does. Inside there is a mad rush to the great hall for the feast. It's late and we are all tired. As soon as the food is cleared, first years sorted, and Dumbledore gives his speech I am dying for the comfort of my bed. Ginny and I go back to our dorm room together.

"So Ginny what happened between you and Harry after Ron walked me to our room?" I ask.

Ginny sitting on the end of my bed braiding her hair paused and smiled, "Hermione you know I don't kiss and tell".

"No way!" I exclaim, "He kissed you! Was it like a peck on the lips or was there tongue. Tell me everything".

"Well let's say he's an amazing kisser and he also looks amazing without a shirt on", she giggles.

"French?" Ginny nods. "Shirtless?" She nods again. "How far did you two get?"

"Actually not too far because we rolled off the coach", she laughs.

"You guys are just too perfect for each other", I tell her.

Ginny crawled into her own bed, "Goodnight Hermione".

"Goodnight Ginny".

In the morning after brushing out my snarled hair and dressing in my familiar black robes, Ginny and I go downstairs for breakfast. Ron and Harry along with Dean are already eating.

"What class do you guys have first?" Harry asks.

"I have charms", Ginny sighs.

"Ron and I have potions", Harry frowns.

"So do I", I smile.

"Wow that sucks for you guys, but Seamus is also in that class. I have herbology with Neville", Dean chimes in.

"Boys we are going to be late. Snape will have our heads. Let's go", I urge.

"See you later Ginny", Harry bends down to kiss her cheek and her face goes flush with happiness. The three of us march down to the potions cellar.

"This is your seating chart. Sit in this designated spot", Snape says in his 'I could care less' voice. Harry and Ron, of course, are on opposite ends of the room. I sit in the second row three spots away from Harry. About half way into the class, after Snape's lecture, we are mixing up an elixir for fixing wounds. Another student I recognize from Ravenclaw comes up to me.

"Hi", I say.

"Hi", she responds.

"Do you need something?"

"Uh actually I have something for you", she stammers. She hands me a note. "He said to not tell anyone because it's a surprise".

"Who is it from?"

"He said not to tell you. He said that you would know".

"Thank you", I smile.

"You're welcome", and just like that, she walked away. I eagerly tear into the note.

" _ **Meet me in the tallest Gryffindor tower at nine tonight"**_

 _It must be from Ron! It's our date! Ahhhh. So exciting_. The class finishes in a blur along with Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. My heart races all throughout dinner. Anxiously waiting for nine o'clock to roll around; I've done what he said in the note and I haven't told a soul.

At eight we finished dinner and were all in the common room. Quietly I slipped into my room to get ready.

At eight thirty, wearing my form fitting, knit, cream sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, I start ascending up the stairs to the tower.

At eight forty-five I arrive.

"I thought the note said to be here at nine", a voice calls out behind me.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" I demand.

"Waiting for you Granger".

"No you need to leave", I command, "I meeting Ron here for our date".

"That's cute, but Ron isn't coming", he explains.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not coming?"

"Well, why not?" I demand.

"Because he didn't write the note", I can sense he is getting frustrated, "I did".

"Why?" I question.

"God I don't know. Maybe for some weird reason, I find you attractive and that I wanted to see you without the company of others". He's almost shouting at this point.

I stare at him concerned, "Are you serious?"

"What? You're a cute, smart girl, and well I'm god-like", he laughs, "We could make real magic". He winks at me.

"You are ridiculous Malfoy!" I roll my eyes and attempt to leave, but Malfoy grabs my arm. He pulls me closer to him.

"Come on Granger. Don't be like that".

"Like what?" I demand. It's hard to keep my exterior cold and angry when inside I'm melting from his touch.

He bends his neck so he is whispering in my ear, "Don't be so pigheaded. We both know this is something we want". His hot breath on my ear sends chills down my spine. Draco moves my hair from my neck and runs that hand from my shoulder down to my lower back. He starts placing tender kisses at the base of my neck all the way up and nibbled on my ear lobe. It's so hard to pretend I'm not enjoying it. "Don't act like you don't like it", he whispers into me. I can't. I give in. My body pushing into him, my hand runs through his perfect bleached hair, and the other one clutched around his lower back. "That's what I thought", he cooed before making his way to my mouth. I've never known Malfoy to be gentle, but this kiss is. It starts soft and suddenly grows with a passion. Bodies and lips pressed harder against each other. My hand tightening around his uniform shirt, his hand tangled in my mess of curls. He pinned me against the cold, stone wall before lifting me so my legs wrapped around his hips. His tongue slips into my mouth, exploring wherever it can reach. He pulls back and I dive into his neck. Kissing, biting the sensitive parts of his neck. Malfoy gives off a quite moan. He sets me down and looks at me with a burning hunger and I return the look. Slowly he starts unbuttoning his white shirt teasing me.

"Is that how we are going to play this?" I ask.

Malfoy gives me his classic smirk, "Only if you insist". He stops unbuttoning his shirt and opens his arms wide to me. I grab the two sides of his shirt and rip it open revealing a lean, chiseled body. I carefully trace my hands over his chest and ending at his belt. "Like what you see?"

"Shut up and kiss me", I tell him. Without uttering another word his mouth is on mine again. Malfoy slips his shirt off his shoulders. He also takes the hem of my sweater and pulls it over my head throwing it on the ground. His soft hands reach up my back and to my bra clasp. I pull back, "Draco I'm cold". I give him a teasing smile.

"Come let me warm you up then", he smiles. I grab my sweater and pull it over my head. "Wait, where are you going?" I walk over to him and plant one last long kiss on him. Malfoy was baffled, speechless.

"I want you to be thinking about this all night", I whisper to him. With that, I turn my back on him and walk away.


End file.
